<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honky Tonks, Cowboy Hats, and a Margarita Kiss by goblinhour69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924501">Honky Tonks, Cowboy Hats, and a Margarita Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhour69/pseuds/goblinhour69'>goblinhour69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NSYNC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Texas is a wild place, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhour69/pseuds/goblinhour69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets Justin a margarita (even though Justin's not old enough yet), and Joey is the best wingman ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Kirkpatrick/Justin Timberlake, Lance Bass/JC Chasez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honky Tonks, Cowboy Hats, and a Margarita Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>irl there's like NO way they would've gotten away with this but it's fun so why not :~)</p><p>this is all completely unrealistic but i had to get it out of my head lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris and Justin never thought that buying cowboy hats at a QuikTrip three hours prior would lead to this moment. Justin had the idea to go into the honky tonk with the plan of getting a drink, too. This is where Chris comes in. Justin wasn't old enough to drink alcohol (legally) yet, so he got Chris (or really, anyone else in the band) to get him a drink. He'd been drinking occasionally ever since they landed in Germany, and he'd always rely on the rest of the group to get alcohol for him. Justin wasn't an alcoholic, no, but it was slightly concerning that he'd been drinking since he was 15. Chris was always up for getting drinks for Justin, but he did know how much Justin SHOULD have, that was common decency.</p><p>Not long ago, Justin had mentioned that he had never had a margarita. He's had piña coladas, along with a wide assortment of fruity drinks, but never margaritas. Chris was about to change that. The other guys were off on their own adventures. JC, Lance, and Joey, were going to a steakhouse, so they had no interest in whatever Chris and Justin were doing. Just as long as they didn't get sick, hurt, or die.</p><p>"Take the cup with you." Chris pointed to the 32 oz foam cup from the QuikTrip. </p><p>"Why?" Justin scratched his eyebrow.</p><p>"You'll see. I have an idea." </p><p>Chris and Justin threw on their cowboy hats and jumped off the bus. This was about to get really interesting.</p><p>'Prop Me Up Beside The Jukebox (If I Die)' by Joe Diffie played outside the joint as the pair opened the door. Not too many people turned their heads to them as they entered, but not a lot of people were in there in the first place. It was 9 pm on a Wednesday. How many people would there be? </p><p>These people knew that Chris and Justin were not from here, but probably didn't know that they were famous. Sure, they might have a few people squinting at them and asking "Do I know you?" but beyond that, they were free to do as they wanted. Chris was obviously not from here. He was wearing cargo shorts with a cowboy hat. What an outfit! Justin...all he needed were some boots. He had a pair when he was younger. It's been years since he outgrew his, and sometimes he did long for a new pair.</p><p>They stood in the far part of the room. There were several bar tables scattered throughout, with none near the small stage area, where the people can hoot, holler, cheer, and dance.<br/>
Nobody was singing tonight. They'd have much bigger crowds on Friday and Saturday nights. Instead of live music, they played sports and the music video of the song playing. There was an older couple dancing to the song currently playing (and it wasn't a slow song) and there were a few people chatting at a few of the plethora of tables.</p><p>Chris softly swayed his body to the song until he decided that he should get the margarita. </p><p>"Stay here. I'll be back." Chris said as he put his hand on Justin's arm before walking towards the bar.</p><p>"Okay." Justin replied. He felt like a stranger here. Rarely he ever did anymore. Everyone knew his name, but not here. At least, not yet. He had his left hand in his pocket, and he was sipping whatever water had melted from the ice that remained in the foam cup. Justin noticed a man not much older than himself walk towards him. </p><p>"You're not from here, are you?" the man greeted.</p><p>"Uh, no. I'm from Florida but I grew up in Tennessee." Justin nervously smiled.</p><p>The man nodded in understanding. He had stubble and bright blue eyes, just like JC. Except JC's eyes were happier, if not kinder.</p><p>"I see. Name's Jake." Jake held out his hand and Justin shook it, firmly like his mother had told him.</p><p>"Justin." the younger replied.</p><p>Chris had just come back with margarita in hand as soon as Justin had said his own name.</p><p>"Oh. Hi." Chris felt like he had interrupted something. </p><p>"You're not from here either, I'm guessin'?"</p><p>Chris laughed to ease the air, as for some reason it seemed tense.</p><p>"No, I'm from Florida." Chris answered sweetly. He took a sip from the light green drink. </p><p>"Hope y'all like it here. This place is fun on a Saturday night." Jake said, then shaking Chris' hand and walking away, slightly looking over his shoulder.</p><p>"That was...weird." Chris broke the ice. "Like, I get southern hospitality but MAN." He couldn't continue from there. </p><p>"I mean, he's nice, but it was so out of nowhere." Justin thought that maybe this Jake guy had an idea about who he and Chris were. He wasn't going to dwell on that idea much longer. Chris interrupted his train of thought.</p><p>"Open the lid of the cup." Chris almost whispered.</p><p>And Justin did just that. He got what Chris had in mind. He lowered the cup beneath the table and Chris almost emptied the glass that the margarita was in.</p><p>"Can't be obvious." Chris mumbled with a smirk.</p><p>Chris then put the glass back onto the table, as if nothing had happened. From a distance it would look like Chris practically downed his margarita. He either had a really good day, or a really bad day. It wasn't either of those things, but it was going to be a really good night.</p><p>"Joey's going out with Kelly tonight." Justin said before sipping from the foam cup.</p><p>"Then what was he doing with JC and Lance?" Chris quietly interjected before finishing what was left of the margarita in the glass.</p><p>"Probably setting them up together." Justin chuckled. </p><p>"Yeah." Chris grinned and looked at the TV with golf playing on it.</p><p>Chris could see a thought bouncing around his friend's head.</p><p>"I feel like dancing, but not here. I move too much for country." Justin said to Chris, who looked like he wanted to leave, too.</p><p>The two then inconspicuously left the honky tonk, 32 oz in Justin's left hand. Justin felt sly.</p><p>A familiar Billy Ray Cyrus song played as soon as they exited the building.</p><p>"The things I do for you." Chris said as he wrapped his arm around Justin's waist.</p><p>Justin put his arm around Shorty's shoulder and handed him the drink.</p><p>"And I'll be FOREVA' grateful." he smiled.</p><p>They walked back to the bus and stopped near the back right tires. </p><p>"Okay, maybe I lied." Justin said has he could still hear Billy Ray in the distance. "Maybe I do wanna dance to country. But you have to dance with me."</p><p>Chris took another sip of the margarita before setting it down on the ground.</p><p>"I could never say no. To you." almost choking on the drink.</p><p>They first started off dancing by themselves, then...things started to get a little physical.</p><p>Boot Scootin' Boogie is really what got them going. They were doing what seemed to be a square dance and a combination of whatever dance moves Wade had taught them. Every so often they would swoop down and take a sip from their drink. They would laugh and then say "No dude, look at this!" before doing whatever dance that would fit the music. Justin got a hold of Chris' left hand and twirled him.</p><p>"I forgot that one even existed!" Chris giggled as they grabbed each other's hands and just danced on.</p><p>Neon Moon eventually made its way to the guys. They were still holding each other's hands. The light in the parking lot shown orange, where as another about an acre away was almost a blueish lavender. </p><p>Around the time the chorus came around, they were just hypnotically swaying to the rhythm together. Justin took a step closer and put his right arm over Chris' shoulder. Chris wrapped his arm around Justin's waist again.</p><p>The song's lyrics didn't have meaning to them whatsoever. It was something two lovers could slow dance to. It just happened to be them. Chris took the cowboy hat off and Justin pulled him closer. This could just be the alcohol, Chris thought. But I'm just fine with that.</p><p>"Don't tell Brit about this, okay?" Justin asked.</p><p>"I won't." Chris promised as their lips met.</p><p>As if Britney wasn't kissing Wade already. As if Justin didn't kiss him either.</p><p>Lance and JC were confused as they realized that Joey set them up together. They didn't mind, though.<br/>
-<br/>
When they first got to the restaurant, before they were seated, Joey had to go get something from the bus and told JC and Lance to "go be seated without him" and that he'd be back. They nodded and went without him, but they waited at the table. They eventually gave up after 30 minutes of waiting because their hunger was comsuming them.</p><p>JC liked the way the lighting here made Lance glow. Lance liked the way that the shirt JC wore fit him just right. Lance tried not to imagine what JC looked like underneath that shirt. Not here, not now.</p><p>As they got up to leave, they noticed a familiar friend from across the room. And his girlfriend. Joey felt eyes on him and turned his attention away from Kelly to find whoever was staring at him. Lance and JC stood next to their table, dumbfounded. Joey quickly turned his attention back to Kelly, and don't think she wasn't in on this, too.</p><p>"Did they finally notice?" She whispered.</p><p>"Yeah." Joey squeaked.<br/>
-<br/>
Lance and JC walked side by side back to one of the buses from the steakhouse. Occasionally, their hands would brush together. JC didn't want to think much about it, even if it meant the entire world, and it made his heart jump.</p><p>Lance stopped. He saw something.</p><p>"Huh. That's interesting." </p><p>"What do you mean?" JC stopped, too.</p><p>Lance pointed to two people kissing next to one of the tour buses. One of them had a white cowboy hat. There was another cowboy hat on the ground. 'Didn't Justin get a white cowboy hat today?' JC thought.</p><p>Chris took a step back from Justin, revealing himself to the other pair.</p><p>"Oh wow." JC said, taken aback.</p><p>Neither Lance nor JC knew what to say or do about what they saw. What they saw was reserved for a later conversation, of which they could tease Chris and Justin about. It was a little funny because they least expected it.<br/>
The duo decided to not see this sight anymore until-</p><p>"We were wondering what you guys were up to!" Chris yelled. </p><p>Justin turned around. Oh fuck, he thought. He didn't think anyone else was around. He picked the cup off the ground and took a sip. Whatever, he thought, this shit was good. Chris picked up and dusted off his black hat. </p><p>Lance and JC were surprised Chris would bounce back from something like that. Like it never happened.</p><p>"You guys should try this margarita! It's really good!" Justin yelled.</p><p>"Nah, we're good!" Lance shouted back, looking at JC for comfort. JC looked as uncomfortable as Lance was, and shrugged as an answer.</p><p>Lance and JC got on the bus in front of them and frantically tried to unpack Joey, Chris, and Justin on all what happened in the past 2 hours. As much as they felt strange asking Joey about the date, they felt like they had to tell him about what Chris and Justin were doing. So, they waited.</p><p>Lance and JC ended up falling asleep on the sofa after staying up late, just talking and waiting for Joey and Kelly. The TV was playing King of The Hill, a special nod to the state they were in. Lance was leaning his head on the top of the sofa, JC was facing him, head resting on his arm. </p><p>It was just before midnight when Joey and Kelly came back. Not even the opening of the bus door woke Lance and JC up. It was quite a surprise when he saw the two of them on the couch, asleep. Joey shared a look with Kelly, saying that he had done his job, and he had done it well.</p><p>Chris and Justin were passed out on the couch on the other bus, foam cup empty and laying on its side. Chris let Justin have the last sip of the margarita, and funnily enough, nothing past hugging and cuddling happened. But the scene would be a cute picture, Justin laying on top of Chris, with Justin's head on Chris' chest. Best friends forever.</p><p>Not even Joey knew that all happened with Justin and Chris before Lance woke up when Joey shuffled past to get a beer from the fridge. Lance was taken aback when JC somehow ended up resting his head on Lance's shoulder.<br/>
Pushing that thought aside, Lance quietly beckoned Joey over and pulled on his shirt to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe what JC and I saw," Lance whispered. "Chris and Justin kissed. We freaked out!"</p><p>Joey pulled away and whispered a shocked "What!?”</p><p>"Yeah, it was so WEIRD." Lance continued.<br/>
"Also," Lance pointed at himself and JC, "We're having a conversation about this later."</p><p>"But you like him. And he likes you too. I couldn't help but to do that." Joey crossed his arms. "Can't a guy help his best friend get laid?" he giggled.</p><p>Lance blushed. "Shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was having trouble imagining what era this was in, like it's celebrity era chris and justin but it's also nsa era lance, jc, and joey??? ugh idk</p><p>also that jake character was inspired by jake gyllenhaal when he was in brokeback mountain</p><p>speaking of it's always sunny... <a href="https://youtu.be/U7GboHD36n8"> this scene &lt; / a &gt; is what inspired this damn fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>